


Мой король

by Jane_Doe



Category: Books by Valentin Pikul
Genre: M/M, Memories, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда воспоминания - это не так уж мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой король

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по роману "Пером и шпагой".

Нервное пламя свечи трепыхается огненной бабочкой; из чернильной темноты за распахнутым окном льется неумолчный стрекот цикад. Очередная ночь воспоминаний. Я неспешно перелистываю альбомы, в которые двадцать лет, шаг за шагом, своей рукою вписывал историю твоей жизни, и вспоминаю тебя, мой король.  
Я помню тебя таким разным: дерзким и безмятежным, задумчивым и восторженным, ликующим и страдающим. Твой нрав был неуловим и изменчив, словно вода – та великая, неукротимая сила природы, чья мощь способна с легкостью созидать и разрушать, дарить жизнь и нести смерть. Быть может, поэтому ты сам, страстно любя жизнь, никогда не боялся смерти…  
Пальцы бережно скользят по шероховатым страницам, по ровным строчкам. Первая запись – мой первый день во дворце Сан-Суси.

Сан-Суси, твое собственное творение. Королевская резиденция, плод пылкого вдохновения самого короля. Ты впервые проводишь меня по ее террасам; показываешь сады, аллеи, скульптуры… и склеп. Прибежище твоей грядущей вечности, прикрытое мраморным ликом прелестной и вечно юной Флоры. Я беспомощно замираю, ошеломленный, не зная, что сказать. Как можно с таким спокойствием демонстрировать собственный саркофаг?.. Замечаешь мою растерянность; несколько мгновений молчишь, мерно постукивая тростью по мрамору, а потом вскидываешь голову, и я неотрывно, как зачарованный, смотрю в твои глаза – словно гляжусь в воды глубокого темного озера, под безмятежной гладью которого таится неведомая и опасная сила – а ты негромко произносишь: «Помни, де Катт: король всегда готов к войне, а значит, он готов и к смерти…»

Де Катт… Ты редко звал меня по имени; но тем драгоценнее было для меня тихое «Анри…» Как это удавалось тебе, мой король? Лишь ты один мог выразить так много одним словом.

\- Не уходи, Анри.  
Не приказ. Просьба. И терпеливое ожидание во взгляде. Я понимаю, о чем ты просишь. Благородный, даешь мне выбор, оставляешь право сказать «нет». Но разве возможно отказаться от такого дара – королевского дара? И вновь, как тогда, в Бреславле, оказавшись лицом к лицу – уже не с незнакомцем, встреченным в шумной таверне Амстердама, но с королем – я лишь шепчу непослушными губами:  
\- Недостоин, ваше величество…  
И ты снова отвечаешь:  
\- Достоин тот, кто удостоен моего внимания.

Потерявшись в воспоминаниях, бездумно листаю альбомы, один за другим. Здесь всё: философские беседы и кровопролитные сражения, военные походы и неспешные прогулки, гром побед и горечь поражений. Отголосок твоей жизни – на этих страницах. Жизни яркой, громкой, торопливой. Ты часто спешил; словно неудержимый горный поток, прокладывающий новое русло в толще скал, ты стремился вперед в бесконечной погоне за собственной судьбой.  
Но обо мне ты никогда не забывал, мой король. Ты помнил обо мне всегда – и не переставал удивлять.

Цорндорф, ночь накануне битвы. Ты весел, и глаза горят лихорадочным азартом предвкушения. Но уже поздно, и нужно отдохнуть. Завтра трудный день. И мы еще не знаем, насколько он будет труден… Доброй ночи, мой король, доброй ночи.  
Удерживаешь за плечо. Оборачиваюсь, и ты с улыбкой протягиваешь мне… тарелку винограда. А в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд философски пожимаешь плечами: «Кто знает, придется ли нам есть его завтра?»

Они были бесценны для меня, эти маленькие знаки внимания. И я благодарил за них так, как умел. Я был рядом всегда. Королевский секретарь – кто обращает на него внимание? Всего лишь скромная тень, всюду следующая за своим королем; неслышный, незаметный. Но только не для тебя. Я мало что мог сделать, чтобы облегчить твое бремя – бремя великого человека и великого короля. Но когда в очередном походе ты, вечно недосыпающий, привычно задремывал у меня на плече, я чувствовал, что могу дать твоему мятущемуся духу и уставшему телу несколько минут покоя, и это согревало мне душу.

В твоем шатре толпятся генералы. Стучишь неизменным перстнем по ландкартам, и голос твой, ровный, сильный, звучит как привычный мне с детства гул швейцарских водопадов. Спрашиваешь – и тут же сам отвечаешь на свой вопрос. Вслух подсчитываешь потери, свои и противника. Собран, деловит. Тревогу выдает лишь блеск глаз, да нервные движения длинных худых пальцев. Вижу, что устал: взгляд тяжелый, морщины обозначились резче. И знаю, что отдохнуть тебе не удастся; завтра с рассветом нас снова ждет грохот пушечной канонады.

Сколько сражений я прошел с тобой бок о бок, сколько крови видел… Но в твоей жизни была не только война. Была поэзия, живопись, музыка.

Прикрыв глаза, играешь на флейте. Умиротворенный, потерявшийся в музыке. Инструмент поет, подчиняясь деликатной ласке твоих губ и пальцев, и затейливая мелодия отзывается во мне сладкой дрожью предвкушения. Совсем скоро я сам буду подчиняться тебе, как эта флейта. А пока – наблюдаю за тобой, и слышу уже не рокот горного потока и не шум водопада, а нежный плеск ласковых ручейков в садах Сан-Суси.

Я любил тебя всегда, каким бы ты ни был: безрассудным, насмешливым, яростным и отчаянным, жестоким и милосердным. Твой бурный нрав, опасный водоворот твоих страстей не страшил меня, не гасил пламени моего восхищения, огня моей любви.  
Я преклонялся перед величием моего короля – и таял от нежности моего Фрица. Я принадлежал тебе душой и телом.  
Тебя уже нет на этом свете: упокоился в склепе под ликом прекрасной Флоры. «Там-то я высплюсь за всю свою бессонную жизнь». Грустная шутка, мой король, но надеюсь, она сбудется, и ничто не потревожит твой вечный сон. Пусть юная богиня хранит его так же бережно, как некогда я хранил редкие минуты твоего покоя.  
Пламя свечи двоится и расплывается перед глазами. Становлюсь сентиментальным под старость, что поделать… Мне больше ничего не осталось, кроме нескончаемой череды воспоминаний. Некоторые из них я не посмел – и никогда не посмею – доверить бумаге. Но ведь это так просто: читать между строк… Долгими одинокими ночами я перелистываю свидетельства твоего прошлого – нашего прошлого – и вспоминаю моего короля.


End file.
